rollwithitfandomcom-20200215-history
Ephemera
Ephemera is the player character of Pickle in campaign two. She is a barbarian who is also Time itself, currently in the form of a halberd. She generally shares a body with Kiono, taking over for most combat purposes as well as many social situations. Description Ephemera is a somewhat logical person, choosing to do the thing that makes the most sense rather than going with her instincts. She is to-the-point, her bluntness coming more rude than she intends. Her memories and personality are incomplete, her self shattered into several pieces that the party is attempting to recover. After the first two orbs were collected, she has recovered the emotions of anger and happiness. Appearance Ephemera's mortal form is that of a very tall woman with black hair, intricately braided to the back of her head. Her eyes are copper and her skin is bronze in nature. She wears a sleeveless blouse with a long flowing skirt that somehow still allows for free movement. Her halberd has a long, slender shaft ending in a broad head, set with three sockets. One of the sockets is occupied by an amber sphere. A medallion is affixed to the weapon with a worn and frayed ribbon. The medallion features a setting sun and rising moon (or perhaps the inverse) on opposite edges of one face, and appears smooth on the other. Backstory Ephemera is the aspect of time, created by Progenitus to keep the Light and the Dark from fighting over the planet he had created. Over time she became friends with the other beings and gods, most notably Lysaro's predecessor. She determined that Meyrin could be reasoned with, rather than fought as everyone else thought upon her arrival. Eventually a new threat emerged, an asteroid that was determined to consume the planet and all around it. Unable to defeat this powerful enemy, Ephemera and Meyrin determined a means of stalling it while the remaining gods came up with a plan to deal with it. Ephemera's form was transformed into a net to hold it in place. Meyrin, upset at the destruction of her friend, intervened in secret, transforming a portion of her into her halberd, and hiding the halberd with a hidden clan in a mountain village. Three thousand years later, Kiono took the halberd, thought to be the sacred weapon of their god, and the pair escaped into the outside world. Given permission or if the halberd bearer is attuned to, Ephemera can take control of the person's body, using it as her own. If in control of the body, she retains all of her abilities and stats, overriding those of the person she is controlling. Session Zero Ephemera's session zero involved her making her way to Alibrook, where the campaign was set to begin. She encountered a group of people claiming to be construction workers. They demanded money from her and, when she claimed to have no knowledge of what money was, informed her that they were going to rob her and turned to violence. A passing tortle named Edger helped her fight off the would-be bandits, several escaping including Road Work. He disposed of the bodies and offered Kiono food and advice on her path forward. He suggested that if she was running low on food, she might inquire at a farmhouse some ways up the road. Kiono arrived at the farmhouse in the middle of the night. Not knowing about private property or politeness, she entered the home, took some of the food from their stores - including a jar of pickles, which she found she really liked - and left the premises without ever encountering the family that lived there. She was later stopped on the road by one of the local authorities, who gave a brief lesson in private property and took payment from her to give the family. She arrived in Alibrook without further incident.